narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido Chronicles 2 : The Dark Side of Ambition
Is the follow up story to Raido Chronicles : The Promise of Redemption Following the events of the first movie in which Raido Uchiha now continues his search to obtain the legendary tools of the Sage of the Six Paths but as he would soon find out hes not the only one who searching for this quest of true power and immortality Story Walking through a forest, was a blonde-haired man, who was known as Sannoto Senju, a direct decedent of the legendary Hashirama Senju. As he walked throughout the forest he continued to observe his environment, continuously glancing around, nervously. After all he had just wiped out an entire village of clan members, and the village's allies would surely, if they had not already, send a group of shinobi after him. It would only be a matter of time before Sannoto was discovered and he would be forced to confront these shinobi, in his weakened state. While using the time he bought to restore himself for the next wave of ninja bound to show up, he looks up toward the distance and sees a single figure making its way toward his position. They must really underestimate my abilites either than or I did more damage than i thought .Sannoto grinned as he readied himself for the solo attacker. The figure steps up and Sannoto immediately recongnize the symbol the person donned it was the Uchiha Clan fan insignia Great.... 1st it was a bunch of S-rank ninja and now they send in an Uchiha to close the deal.. but no worries ive had my share of battle vs the Sharingan as he flashbacked during his battle with Itachi. Well how about this... A picnic and no one told me... not even so much a sticky note on the fridge tsk tsk tsk.. If memory serves me correctly you are Sannoto Senju ive heard so much of your prowess in battle. By the way the way I am Raido Uchiha he continued ... ''Now show me just what it is that has made you so revered by people, Or are you just another legend in the wind here today and gone tomorrow he said as he activated his Sharingan. Sannoto knew he couldnt stall too long as the next wave would be on him soon as he engaged in a intense staredown with a new seemingly formiddble foe...... "Okay..Raido. I'll play with you for a bit", Sannoto said, as he cracked his knuckles.."I guess I shall make the first move", the Senju stated; forming handseals. Iron Release: Iron Bullets!, Sannoto thought to himself as he released a large amount of Iron bullets, which shot towards Raido...These bullets would surely be able to stun Raido if they hit, giving Sannoto time to use a devastating technique. Such speed and intensity behind those bullets but he said while his right eye began to warp him using his Space-Time Migration on the oppostie side of Sannoto im no average Uchiha and you will find that out very quickly "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique", Raido said to himself, as he released the technique. Sannoto who was setting up for a his devastating attck dodged around the flaming dragons noting the the destructive force it had as it collided with the trees and the ground. You start off with a fire technique for someone who claims to be different from the average Uchiha you sure to seem to battle like one '' he commented Raido Shot out more dragons to which Sannoto Grinned Iron Migration Technique he dissappeared from view and appearred behind Raido and once again used his Iron Release: Iron Bullets technique. Due to the Sannoto only being a couple of feet away, Raido would have no time to evade the attack.. ''Even with my speed I cant get out the way of all of them in time.. looks like shit just real He noted .. activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Kamui It sucked up all of the iron bullets to which he quickly comments ive never seen this iron style used in such a manner usually the user either has too much power not enough speed or the attack has too much speed but not enough power to make a decisive blow.. but this guy its the perfect blend. Dont patronize me for my abilities Sannoto Laughed Althought of all the techinques i thought he would resort to.... Kamui was not one of them You see Sannoto continuned you have talent with your eyes but every Uchiha relys far to much on those eyes.. and i have something to removes it effectivess in battle lets see if your truly the baddest Uchiha that you claim in the village you are Bringer of Darkn--- The S_rank ninja finally arrived with their reinforcements whose numbers were astounding.. numbering to what he saw was the thousands. Your gonna regret what you did to my ninja earlier on you blond haired-bastard when were done with you we will hang yuou by your entrails and parade you around each village to show our domination.. and since you bought baqck he can join you as well the master ninja said with a blood lusted look in his eyes. Hold on Sannoto said... friends You telling me your not with these clowns he looked at Raido Tuh I wouldnt join these clown even if you paid me but it does seem they mistake us for allies and are here for blood... honestly i harbor no ill feelings for you but i think a little teamwork is called for it Raido shot back Best thing you said all day but dont think our game is done.. its just on pause for the moment. at least untill he we take the trash out it all over the place out here Sannoto said confidently Deal Raido Said immediately An Uchiha and a senju teamed up together i guess theres a 1st for everything... lets make it happen they said in unison standing back to back Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart Sannoto starts his battles of with Lightling Release Cross Thunder Raido began his as well Starting off what could be the fateful friendship... and newfound rivalry.... After the Battle On the ground lay the deceased shinobi who were foolish enough to confront the Senju, and Uchiha duo..and on a rock, stood Sannoto as he looked down onto the bodies. "Those fools, only if they would have known about my secret technique", Sannoto said to himself, as he sat down onto the rock. The look on thier faces when they saw a Mangekyo Sharingan.. Raido said deactiavting his Susanoo.. Tell me what is your purpose is there a goal,, whats your next move There are things i am trying to accomplish and find some truths about... but i dont think explaining it to you will get me any closer to getting my answer.. so on that note im heading out Sannoto said getting up from his rock There are goals of mine as well i need to accopmplish truths behind the lies ive heard over the years.. but I bring to you a truce since we are from the same village i think in order to help one another acheive our better this coulkd work out in our favor. Raido exlained What are your you getting at ..Sannoto questioned Raido Think about it We can both benefit from this teamwork.. The power we both represent the leaps we could do what we do best on missions once we team up creating a powerfuk team that would one day serve us well in what i came across during one of my missions in Kumogakure he contiuned pulling a scroll from his pocket handing it to Sannotto See this is a invitation to the SBNT Whats that ..Sannoto asked Its the Shinobi Battle Nexus Tournament teams from all over the ninja world is being forged in order to compete the prize they say is two of the sacred tools of the Six paths hinmself along with Prize money which will be sent to us and our village.. its a win situation thers still time before the tournament begins 1 month to be exact..Raido said while looking in the clouds You certainly have the gift of gab Sannoto Interjects.. however i have not seen enough of you to decided whether or not i would team up with you i dont just hop on teams with someone just cuz we are from the same village... I have a mission and S-Rank one at that to finish if you impress me enough to the point i like what i see ill join your team we and we can talk business.. Sannoto said while handing the scroll back. Deal... Raido agreed I have nothing better to do anyway ..bring me up to speed on what your mission is.... "Well, apparently some of the other villages, have the intention of destroying all known relatives to the Sage of Six Paths himself...meaning that Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha, will be targeted...I am infiltrating these villages, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure, and if these rumors are true, I must destroy them", Sannoto said... I see the urgency behind this no wonder we are seeing S-rank nionja and we barely started our investigation '' Raido thought as he readied his Sharingan. ''were gonna have a load on our hands here to think that not one not 2 but 3 villages are trying snub out the decendants . sigh Someone always me or the clan dead in some kind way shape or form but now entire villages.. im almost to use to it now but What villages is the closest from here I say that where we split up the villages down the middle you take one i take the other and we both meet back in the the last one Now what village do you want to go see first..... Well we can learn more if we each cover a distinctive vilage like you said.. so Ill take Kirigakure Raido Said eagerky there something i need to finish there anyway... Fine ill take Iwagakure and then we will both met back up in Kumo and add up are intel and see what we got here Raido in Kirigakure After deciding he was going to Kirigakure , Raido decided he was going to just teleport thier to the ;last place he remebered being in. Wasting no time he Warped there and winded up in an area covered in mist. Geez dont tell me i came smack oin the middle of battle he said in disbelief... but he heard giggles and laguhter.. Turning around he saw that he teleported to the women side of the hotsprings where a woman were bathing to relax themselves after a hard days work. The woman immediatley screamed and splashed water at Raido AHhhh you cant just come in here like that I dont care how Handsome are she said blushing and throwing rocks.. Wait wait you got the wrong idea i need your help with something.... Really a stranger wants my help she questioned sulking back in the water... Whats in it for me if i help you Think of it as I scrtach your back you scratch mine all i need is for you to point me in the right direction, you do that and you information checks out.. Ill help you Raido said cunningly Hmmmm well when you say it like that she said standing up out of the water to reveal her entire body waiting for a compliment.... how can i say no right...Im Shiore daughter of the villages Elders and you are...... Really thats even better he smiled and as far as who I am Raido... he said smiling..Well Raido my apartment is not to far from here its a decent walk but im sure we can work out the terms of what you want and what I want she said getting dressed. Long as we have an Understand Raido smiled cleverly. After a long but serious conversation Im still lost.. why are you in this village again Shiore asked Sigh for the last time im here trying to find out the truth about the conpsiracy to eradicate all bloodline members of Sage of the Six paths i need to find out whether its true or not.. Raido Replied Why does that even matter tpo someone like you... shiore said I dont see how any of it is any of your business unless theres something yourt not telling me Ill be honest Raido said as he un tucked his satchel that showed his Uchiha CLan crest and activated his Sharingan.. its because I am from the bloodline of the Sage the Uchiha CLan Raido said Wow ive never seen the Sharingan in person its,, its beautiful and it matured ive onl yseen them in books or even told about in stories about Madara Uchiha.... You must be a powerful fighter she said in awe. Ahahaha you give me to much credit.. but i can hold my own when the time calls for it... NOw as it stands how involved is your father in this.. depending on your answer ill have to access my mission objectives and see whther or not he is a threat.. Raido said My father is probably lightly involved as he never really cared from what i remeber..Shiore said but the rest are the ones who are coming up withsome kind of plan.. Hmmm is there a way we can find your father where does he live ill be able to sneak with my inflitrations skillz and using my Sharingan i can place him under a genjutsu and have him tewll me all i need to know Raido said.. Ill take you there but please dont Kill my father and dont let him die... i have a feeling that the elders are suspicious of his doubts in this mission since he was challenged it morrally but im worried they may try to take him out she said as a single tear rolled down her face.. Your father is in good hands.. ill do what needs to be done once im there you just point me out in the right direction Raido smiled... The unlikely team headed under the cover of the night headed toward the residence of shiors father. There someone here i want you to meet Raido his name his Hachiro Senju she said as he pointed to a man with hair just as long as Raido that was a faded red . Well she pretty much told you my name but who are you the strbnager asked... IM Raido Uchiha he extened his hand out forward.. you-yuor a suvivor but how I was told only Sasuke lived Hachiro said in coinfusion I was off on a mission and my team and I got captured, had it not been for that incident I to would have died in the massacre Raido said as he looked down. Hmm Hachrio grabbed his sword I know all too well about the hatred your clan hold for mine but dont get any ideas I will fight and kill you if I have to The senju said defensivly.. Relax Raido said Im not like the rest of my clan I dont hate The Senju .....Living my life as a Shinobi ive come to understand life is to short to harbor ill feelings. Especially those that are not directly designated for me. The Curse of Hatred is a relic of the past and its not my problem. I can just as much be the friend of a Senju clan descendant as I can be his enemy should the sitaution be needed. That said I have no no issue with you Raido assurred him. If you say so Haciro said a bit more releived but Ive got my eye on you dont try anything funny like sneak attack me he went on Speaking of senju I have a friend who you might be interested in meeting his name his Sannoto Senju Sannoto in Iwagakure Two days had past after Sannoto departed for Iwagakure, and it would only be a few more days until he finally reached the village. As he walked through the forest, in the distance he could see a small village. "Well, I should take a short break after all. I have been walking all day", Sannoto said, sprinting towards the village, until a woman emerged from behind the tree unexpectedly. "I can't stop!", Sannoto warned until he eventually crashed into the woman, forcing the both of them onto the ground.